Table For Two
by vdogrrl44
Summary: What happens when Detective Goren gets frustrated? M for graphic love!


Alex was pleasantly surprised when Bobby came home and began torturing her neck with deep kisses and bites. Her hands were still in the soapy water of the sink when he spun her around and pressed her face down onto the kitchen table. His impatient growl resonated off of the blue and white Spanish tile of the kitchen. With her cheek pressed against the cold unyielding table, she could only feel his hands running up her back and his rigid cock pressing into her ass.

_He must have had a frustrating day._

"Bad day, honey?" she asks, pushing her ass harder into his cock.

"Couldn't get a damn thing accomplished today. Fucking bureaucratic red tape pisses me off," he says as he begins to pull down Alex's tight gray yoga pants.

Goosebumps rise up on her thighs as the chilled air of the apartment hits her bare skin.

She lifts her head slightly off of the table to look back at him behind her, "Poor baby. Do you need to work off all that frustration?"

The wiggle of her hips entices Bobby further as he gently pushes her head back down on the table.

"Oh yeah," he says, placing his large strong hands on the lush globes of her silky ass.

"Then fuck me, Bobby. I want us to both come so hard, right here, baby," Alex demands coquettishly.

One large hand presses into the center of her back as he expertly unbuckles his belt and trousers with the other.

"Been thinking about you like this all day, Alex," he says, sliding his finger into her wetness. "Bent over the table, helpless and begging me to make you come."

"Yes," she pleads, knowing how much he needs to be in control; perfectly aware of how much she enjoys giving him this release. A forceful dominating Bobby is dangerously exciting; she was strangely surprised to find out that she gets off on being his good little woman, letting him take her, fuck her.

His finger has found her pulsing clit and he has no mercy on her. "You want it, don't you? Want me so far deep inside of you, nailing you right her on your little kitchen table," he asks in a husky aroused voice.

The deep timbre of his voice could make her come right then and there. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on anything else but the teasing of her clit and the incredible hardness sliding between her ass cheeks. If she comes too soon, the game will be over quickly.

_I want to see how far he's willing to take it tonight._

"You want it? Tell me and you'll get it." She can feel the hand on the center of her back press her down harder.

"Tell me," he demands, smacking her ass with one of his large powerful hands.

"Fuck me, do it now, Bobby please," she purrs.

His first thrust sends her still soapy hands up the table, trying in vain to find purchase. His hands have moved to her shoulders, holding her in place as his unrelenting thrusts push groan after glorious groan out of her mouth.

The hardness of her nipples intensifies as the cold wood beneath her stimulates them with each movement.

Bobby guttural moans of pleasure escalate as he pushes one of Alex's bent legs up onto the table, opening her up to him. "God, I can't get deep enough in you, want to bury myself in you and never leave," he speaks in harsh breaths.

Alex can feel the soft material of his pants against one of her thighs and the mere notion that he cannot wait to fuck her long enough to undress sends her into her first orgasm.

"Ah, Bobby, yeah," she moans as she shivers along with cock.

Bobby is now pressed along her back, his lips and tongue assaulting her cheek and mouth fiercely. "You're so fucking hot inside, just burning me up. I'm not going to come yet, I'm going to fuck you everyway I want tonight," he promises.

Only here, behind closed doors can they allow themselves this aspect of their relationship. Some nights he needs the release so bad that she wakes the next morning and can just swear that she can still feel him inside of her. Her sore pussy and weakened legs an erotic reminder of the rough night before.

It cuts both ways, as there have been numerous nights (and mornings), when she rides him so hard that he teases her that she must have broken him. The deep red bites they leave on each other's arms and chests still tingle under their clothes when they interrogate a suspect. The secret connection is both exhilarating and liberating.

"Come on back with me," he says, pulling her down on his lap as he sits on a kitchen chair. Facing away from him on his lap allows Alex to control the thrusts and swivel of her hips. The position makes her feel full to the brim and the warmth of his hands on her hips make her feel loved and wanted.

The complete and utter respect and trust they have in one another allow them to be so free of all outside rules and regulations their everyday life is so filled with. She can be his obedient woman one night and his fierce mistress the next. No judgments, just love and passion. They know they are the luckiest people to have found such a partnership, in every sense of the word.

The movements of Alex's perfect heart-shaped ass entrance Bobby as she rides him. The sinewy muscles of her back gracefully move as she splays her hands on his knees, positioning herself slightly bent down over him. He bucks his hips every now and then to remind her who's in charge tonight. The high-pitched sounds escaping her mouth make him smile wickedly.

"Let me feel your tits, those luscious tits of yours," he says wrapping his hands around her and pushing up her top. Annoyed at the barrier of her bra, he quickly unsnaps the front clasp and frees her breasts directly into the palms of his hands.

Alex never knew a man who loved to talk so much during sex. Other lovers who tried to speak or entice her with dirty talk only seemed to irritate her. Bobby opened up a whole new world to her with his filthy, tender and passionate words. She wonders if it is because she loves and desires he so much that this has made her crave sex talk with him on an almost daily basis.

She decides not to overanalyze and just stick to the basics: he's just so goddamn sexy she can't resist him or deny him anything.

"You feel so good, baby. Ride me hard," his voice echoes in her ears.

As Alex thrusts harden she can feel the telltale signs of an outrageous orgasm coming.

Bobby's sinful laugh erupts, "You're gonna come for me, aren't you? I can feel your pussy clench around me, it's so good," he says with one hand pinching her nipple.

"Aw, God, Bobby," she breathlessly moans.

"I know what you want," he speaks softly, leaning into her ear, "You want that little extra something, don't you? Your dirty little secret pleasure that no one ever found before me," he whispers.

Her silent nod of affirmation is the only response she can muster under his ministrations.

She can feel his index finger slide down her spine and comes to rest on the puckered hole there. The gentle play of his finger there with just the right amount of penetration sends Alex into a screaming oblivion as her body shudders in release.

Her orgasm seems to last an eternity as Bobby has relented his thrusts to allow her to enjoy her pleasure. His arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into his chest. He places one of her arms around his neck so he can caress the skin of her belly and the fullness of her breasts. The sweat of their bodies creates a delicious slippery sensation, which makes Alex slightly giggle in euphoria.

"Love you, baby," Bobby sweetly whispers into her neck.

Before she can respond in kind, his hips begin move and she can hardly wait to make him come this time.

"Promise you'll always make me come that hard, Bobby," she asks.

"Always, Alex," he promises, moving her body with his as his hips speed up.

"You make me feel so amazing. There's nothing like having your hard cock deep inside me. No one can make me come like you can."

"Alex, yeah, talk to me," he says, as she can feel his thrusts become erratic.

"Wanna feel you come inside me," she says, grasping the hair she can reach behind her with her fingers.

"Love you so much, want you to come inside me, on me, anywhere you want," she whispers roughly.

"Yeah," he groans, "I'm gonna…" his voice strangled.

The exhilarating groan from his mouth, as well as the hot sticky sweetness pulsing into her causes Alex to gasp in pleasure and joy.

They both sit in silence as they try desperately to catch their breaths. The soft baby kisses he is bestowing on her shoulders almost bring tears to her eyes.

The moment when he lifts her and becomes dislodged from her body leaves them both feeling empty. He swings her back into his lap, holding her tight and whispering his absolute love and adoration.

"Thank you," he says.

"Don't thank me, Bobby. I sometimes feel so guilty when you have a bad day and I look forward to you coming home all pent-up," she confesses.

He smiles down at her with tired, satisfied eyes. "Is that right?"

She blushes and laughs, "Guilty as charged, Detective."

"Well, for that, you get to wash my back," he says, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"How was the baby today? Is she still teething?" he asks setting her down on the floor.

"She's doing better today. My dad was thrilled to watch her tonight."

"Not as thrilled as I am," he says testing the water temperature.

"Our first night alone since Lily was born. Do you think you can keep up with me, Goren?"

"Get your ass in the shower, Eames and I'll show you how up for it I am," he smiles leaning down for a kiss.

Author's Note: Please, Please Review. I'm thinking of making a little series out of this, so let me know your thoughts.


End file.
